Into the Unknown
by DJ everything
Summary: It hasn't been long sense Wirt and Greg's journey into the Unknown, and the near-death experience put out of most minds and everything has seemingly returned to normal. Well, almost everything. Both Greg and Wirt have been experiencing some…changes. Full summary inside.


Chapter 1:

**Title: Into the Unknown**

**Origin: Over the Garden Wall**

**Summary: **It hasn't been long sense Wirt and Greg's journey into the Unknown, and the near-death experience put out of most minds and everything has seemingly returned to normal. Well, almost everything. Both Greg and Wirt have been experiencing some…changes. Wirt finds himself in the graveyard, staring at the garden wall in the middle of the night. With no idea how he got there. Greg sometimes finds Edelwood leaves, in _their world_. And both are feeling a peculiar drawn to the graveyard's wall, to the gateway of the Unknown, but some citizens are starting to notice strange things happening whenever Wirt and Greg are around. What's going on? Why are their signs of the Unknown and The Beast coming into their world? And most important, what's happening to Wirt and Greg?

**AN/ This is so short. But I absolutely fell for this mini-series and had to start writing a fanfic for it. Plus I only finished it twenty minutes ago and I need to get this chapter posted on the date with my fic, which is today. Found it fitting you know. This will make more sense as the story goes on but for now…DISCLAIMER!**

**DISCLAMER: I don't get paid enough for this… of who am I kidding I don't get paid at all. Anyways, DJ everything does not own Over the Garden Wall.**

**December 19****th****. (Third Person POV.)**

It was a chilly December afternoon. Freshly fallen snow was caking the ground as a blizzard would be swiftly approaching soon. A young boy, about fifteen to sixteen years of age was now trudging through. Pale, round face, a triangular nose, somewhat large ears, and a mop of brown hair, on top, a cherry red snow cap lay. He donned a tight-fitted, classic white button-up shirt, grey slacks, along with grey suspenders and coal black dress shoes. A navy blue cape (Like a nurse cape from World War II) with a cherry red lining, yellow buttons, fastened by a golden clasp.

Wirt Furrow's teeth chittered angrily as another burst of frigid wind hit him. He growled. Why did the school boards find it fitting to have students go to school in this weather! It wasn't a problem for him because luckily high school was about a ten minute walk tops from where he lived. The problem was that Greg's elementary school was about a thirty minute walk, and the roads were all blocked and, as usual, _he _had to pick Greg up.

So here he was, practically _drowning _in the frigid snow while having to get himself and his little brother home. Like when they were trying to get themselves home in the Unknown.

Wirt sighed. It had been almost two months sense their accidental journey through the Unknown (or what they had dubbed, the "Over the Garden Wall" experience), and things finally had calmed down when Thanksgiving break rolled around. His mom and stepfather were still worried when they were gone for too long though. He and Sara had dated for a bit before they each agreed to break it off because it turned out they were better as friends than a couple. Plus he had been having dreams about a certain bluebird-turned-human.

Beatrice. He has been wondering what she has been up to. Or has she and her family have been turned into bluebirds again. She had been haunting his thoughts sense the farewells in the Unknown. Staying awake with his train of thought always passing by her in some way. Whether it was her fiery red hair, fair skin, or the freckles that dotted her skin like the consolations in the sky. Her snark and witty sense of humor. Wirt smiled. Beatrice was the only one who openly encouraged him about his clarinet playing and not tried to convince him to join the marching band.

_When most I wink, then do mine eyes best see, _

_For all the day they view things unrespected; _

_But when I sleep, in dreams they look on thee, _

_And darkly bright are bright in dark directed; _

_Then thou, whose shadow shadows doth make bright, _

_How would thy shadow's form form happy show _

_To the clear day with thy much clearer light, _

_When to unseeing eyes thy shade shines so? _

_How would, I say, mine eyes be blessed made _

_By looking on thee in the living day, _

_When in dead night thy fair imperfect-_"Whoa!"

Wirt had only just realized that the muttered reciting of the poem he had completely disregarded his surroundings. Something that he thought improved from being chased by The Beast everywhere. Spitting out a face full of the freezing powder, he readjusted the cap and cape. Maneuvering the cape to fix his book bag, containing his schoolwork, Greg's teapot cap, and Wirt's bright red cone hat. While he didn't wear it in public that often, when he was at school he could wear it proudly, considering what it has been through, and his friends liked it. Plus the fact that he was more confident about his abilities and could bear the weird looks that his town gave him. That and Greg absolutely loved when Wirt wore it.

"Wirt!" Speak of the devil. Greg came barreling over towards him, knowing him off his feet once again. "Wirt! Were finally out of school! We get to spend nonstop weeks of fun with Jason Funderburker! Isn't that awesome?! Oh! Today we had a party! We brought drinks, and candy, and chocolate and-"

As Greg droned on-and-on about the party in his classroom both swiftly turned around and started their trip hoe. Wirt replacing his snow cap for his pointed, gnome hat and Greg's makeshift elephant trunk hat (it was the teapot). Soon enough Wirt's thought process soon found its way towards the beautiful "bluebird" once again. It wasn't until a certain statement from Greg that sent his mind from "Beatrice Land" that caught his attention.

''They did _what!_" Wirt shrieked. Fury rolling off him in waves. Some childish, idiotic, third graders decided it would be to put branches into his younger brother's clothing claiming his little brother was "turning into a tree." It was one thing to tease people, it was another thing entirely to pick on someone's fear when that someone had a real bad experience with. It might seem like an irrational fear to others, but after watching his baby brother being turned into a tree used for keeping the lantern lit that contained The Beast's soul, the thought of the Edelwood trees still unnerved him. Not as much as Greg, and developed a fear of being turned into one, a pretty rational fear is you asked him. There was no right to seriously pick on a kid for something their scared of. Or pick on them in general.

"Why would someone tease you?! You're super nice! Where were the teachers when this happened?!

Greg shrugged. "I don't know brother o' mine, and the teachers just ignored it because they weren't downright bullying me. But don't worry they were just making jokes. I played along."

Wirt sighed. There was no way they were completely leave the subject, but he would drop it. For now. "Fine. Just tell me when something like this happens again. Okay Greg?" it wasn't a question.

"Do I have to tell you when each one happens?"

_"__Gregory."_

"Okay, okay. Ain't that the truth? But will do brother o' mine."

Wirt smiled. If this happened again, he would make sure to go straight to a teacher and report the teasing in vibrant detail. He would go to the Supreme Court for his younger brother. Together the duo made their way home.

**(Meanwhile)-**

Somewhere, deep in the forest, Loma was strolling through the woods searching for kindle to light the fireplace. Then she heard something…a voice. A male voice beckoning her closer into the denser part of the woods. Underbrush crunching beneath her feet.

_"__Come closer." _A deep melodic voice spoke. _"Come closer and light the lantern."_

"What lantern? How do I light it? Who are you?" she asked. Her voice quivering.

_ "__The lantern next to that tree. Light the oil that lays next to it. As for who am I, that is not important. Just light the lantern."_ He replied, pointing to the tree, where the oil lantern, and the oil lay neatly.

Despite the fact that every part of her screamed wrong, she did as told. A rush of frigid wind past through her as the voice let out a cruel, heartless laugh. Loma dropped the lantern before gathering the kindle she had collected before this started and ran in the direction of her house, which she shared with her Auntie Whispers. She only ran harder when the voice sang in an opera like fashion. The song ran shivers down all who has heard its spines.

_Come wayward souls,_

_who wander through the darkness,_

_there is a light for the lost and the meek._

_Sorrow and fear are easily forgotten_

_when you submit to the soil of the earth._

**Well the first chapter is done. Hopefully the next is up soon. And I think you can figure out who is the voice. If not, drive yourself to the nearest wacky shack because you're suffering from extreme stupidity.**

**Till next time! Oh and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanza, etc.**

**Keep writing and rocking,**

**DJ everything**


End file.
